Love At First Sight
by lovinghimwasred
Summary: Aria & Ezra fall in love when they meet eachother at a bar, not knowing that the next day he will be her substitute teacher.


It was Monday morning, Aria woke up in a strange bed it took her a few seconds to remember what happened last night but as soon as she heard a giggle coming from the couch she knew it. She went home with the guy she met at the bar and they ended up watching some black and white movie they both liked. He for sure didn't know how old she really was, the way he asked if she liked to come to his house wouldn't think that she was only 17 years old, he was over the 20 but to her age didn't matter to her, he looked gorgeous and she felt for the way he talked about books and writing. She smiled at the way he was lying there so peaceful for a moment and then looked at the clock seeing that she had to be at school in 30 minutes. She rushed out of the bed quickly running towards the bathroom and brushing her hair with the brush she had in her purse, she splashed some water in her face to make her more awake and applied a coat of mascara to her lashes. "Good morning" she heard a sleepy voice behind her say. "Good morning" she said showing him a small smile. "Do you have to go?". "Yes I have..." she stopped with her sentence, she couldn't say school because he would know she wasn't his age so she decided to lie "work and I need to be there in a few minutes so I'm actually already late". He nodded and then his phone went off, he walked to the table and picked up. He talked to somebody for a moment but all Aria could here was "I will be there as soon as I can" and then he hang up. He walked towards his closet and got some clothes. "I have to go" Aria said. "Yeah sure" He said and then opened the door for her. She gave him a hug and he kissed the top of her head. "I had a lot of fun, can I take you out to dinner tonight or something?" he ask while he still held Aria in his arms. "I would love to" she said while smiling at him. "Okay I will text you the details later than" he said and gave her one last kiss on her head before Aria untangled her from his arms and walked towards the stairs.

Running through the school halls to make it on time but she was already 10 minutes late, she almost slipped and fell when she turned around the last corner before entering the class room. She scanned the desk with her eyes but didn't see her English teacher. "Aria here" she heard Spencer's voice behind her, she turned around to see her tall brown haired friend waving at her. She took the seat beside her and put her books on the table. "Where's our teacher?" she asked not knowing what was going on. "She's sick so the school head said that there would be a substitute teacher but shim isn't yet". "Okay good that I didn't miss anything than" she said while she let out a small sigh. "Yeah where were you anyways?" before Aria could answer the substitute teacher walked into the room. Her eyes grew wider when she saw a tall dark haired man with the most beautiful blue eyes walking in. He wrote his name on the board and turned around, he looked around the room and then his eyes landed on Aria "holy crap" he whispered, all heads instantly turned to Aria. Aria felt the blood rise to her cheeks, thankfully Ezra decided to act like nothing happened and started the class. Spencer stared at her for a couple more seconds but then also decided to pay attention to what Ezra was talking about. Aria didn't pay attention the rest of the hour, she was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe the guy she fell in love with was standing in front of her. She wished it was a dream and that she would wake up soon but it sadly wasn't. Before she knew it the bell rang and she tried to make her way out of the room as fast as possible. Happily she had history now and none of the girls was with her in that class, she was silent the whole our long and lunch break was too soon. Aria didn't feel like explaining to the girls what happened in English class but she would have to face it sooner or later anyways. She walked through the halls and sat down at their usual lunch table, she decided to make it look like somebody had sent her a text and typed some random letters on her phone. Spencer sat down next to her, Emily & Hanna across from them. She felt the anxiety started to rise and her hands started to shake. Hanna opened her mouth Spencer cut her off before she said something and they decided to act like nothing had happened. Lunch break passed quickly while they talked about their plans for later today, Aria just sat silence while chewing on her salad.

The last bell rang and Aria made her way to the exit of the school, she turned around the corner and bumped into somebody which caused her books to fall. Aria already bent down to pick up her books when she heard a familiar voice say "I'm so sorry" he bent down and helped her. Their hands touched and their eyes locked for a brief moment. Aria got lost in his blue eyes without even realizing it. "Can you follow me for a moment?" Ezra asked which tore her out of her thoughts. "Yeah sure" she said quickly picking up her other books and Ezra gave her the rest. She followed her into the class room where he had taught today. He sat on the front of the desk and Aria sat down on the table closest to it. "I didn't know" Ezra started but Aria cut him off "I know I should have told you the moment you asked me to go home with you but I had already fallen for you". Ezra sighed "You told me you went to Hollis". "No. I said I was thinking about majoring in English and that's true." Aria said while she looked into his eyes. "Look, I think you're amazing, Aria when I first met you, I thought who is this girl?". Aria showed a small smile then said "I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed.". "Yes. Yes, it has I'm 6 years older and that will bring a lot of complications" Aria felt like the world was crashing down but Ezra wasn't finished yet "but if you're willing to take that risk than I'm too" Aria's face lit up like a little child in a candy store and Ezra let out a small chuckle, he loved the way she reacted to things. Aria stood up and looked around for a moment to make sure that there was no one around and quickly gave Ezra a kiss on his cheek. She walked out of the classroom and made her way towards the bus, she sat down in the bus and heard her phone chime. There was a text from Ezra and she opened it

"_Are we still on for tonight? x Ezra" _

She smiled and quickled typed back

"_Of course what time? x Aria" _

Within seconds she had a new text message

"_Come to my apartment at 7? x Ezra" _

Aria thought for a moment and texted back

"_Sure see you than x Aria_

The rest of the bus drive home she had a smile spread across her face bigger than ever, she couldn't believe all of this and it seemed so unreal, when she came home the anxiety hit her of not knowing what to wear.

**Thank you for reading, I haven't wrote anything in a long time and I know that this may be boring but this was in my head for a long time and I felt like writing it. I'm not sure when I'm going to update since I'm horrible with those kind of promises :x, hope y'all have/had a lovely day x **


End file.
